


Happiness is Only One Door Away

by Gwenuine



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith has a sad backstory, M/M, Panic Attack, Real life is hard, Some Fluff, Unrequited Love but not really?, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenuine/pseuds/Gwenuine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys who just want to find a happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keith

I hated the idea of having to just run away from my problems, but when life gave you a heap of struggle with several aching scars running from each of of your arms and a weighing pain that never leaves, running away seemed much easier.

So I did.

Though it wasn’t in the form that I wanted it to be.

Shiro was the one that found me that day, in so much numbing pain that all of my senses began to fade. I was rushed in with such little time left. They said that I was lucky but _was_ I _really?_

When Shiro asked me why I did it, I couldn’t stand it anymore, the emotions I’ve kept in came at both me and him all at once. I told him everything and he decided to take me in until graduation. Just another 180 school days left until I can decide how I live-- and that’s preferably alone. Another 180 days until I can find the happiness I’ve been missing out on all my life.

Shiro lived in a place that looked like a shitty two room apartment from the outside, but the inside really spoke to me as _home_ ; the place just seemed lived in, it was spotless-- as if he’d put in so much work to keep it secure, yet cozy. This was more than enough, _home_ was such a foreign word to me ever since the day I was born to a mother who wasn’t ready and a father who was MIA when I came into this happiness forsaken world.

“The room on the far left is your room, in the corner of the hallway is the bathroom and my room is on the right. If you need anything, just let me know.” He says as he’s rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

I take off my shoes and feel the smooth wooden floors, taking in the comfort that this place gives me. For a moment I feel _safe_. I feel somewhat free. The comfort goes away after my train of thought trails back to my mom, and all of a sudden, the fear strikes me back to square one.

My room looks as comfortable as the rest of the house. There’s a TV and a console mounted on a drawer where dust has collected. Across from it is a queen sized bed with clean white sheets and a nightstand with a digital clock.

I don’t feel like I deserve all of this. The amount of kindness that Shiro shows me is overwhelming. I feel sick to my stomach because from what I’ve done, I never really deserved a second chance in the first place. Maybe this is a new place for me to start over. Maybe I can run away from what I left behind again.. In a more different way that will guarantee that I find happiness-- where I’ll find a new place I can call home.

_Maybe things will get better for me._

That’s what I thought before I heard a knock from the door.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a snarky and sarcastic asshole.

My life was finally more than perfect, I had 180 days of high school left after this summer break and then I am officially a free man. But perfection can only last so long-- it wasn’t until my mom told me to deliver her homemade _tres leches cake_ to welcome the new kid across the hall.

Mom was always like this, too friendly for her own good, that’s just how it is in my family though. She says that “Kindness always finds a way to reward you when you least expect it to.”

I didn’t like the idea of giving to others when even YOU had nothing to keep for yourself. Sure this sounded selfish, but when you live in a 3 bedroom apartment with 4 other kids, a stay-at-home mother, a father who works as a carpenter, and a grandmother who needs care, it’s hard to find any will in my heart to give -- especially when this life has given me nothing in return for what I have done.

_There’s a happiness that I’ve been working for, yet it’s never came to me._

“You’re going to have to deliver this sooner or later, _mijo,_ or you just wait until your father gets home!” She snaps at me, and then I’m gone.

I make my way across the hallway and knock gently on the door. There’s a shuffling of feet before the door opens revealing a boy about my age with a mullet. I can’t help but laugh at his bizarre choice of hairstyle. I mean it’s 2016, who still wears those?

“Look, I'm new here, so if you only came by here to laugh at me, then go back to wherever the hell you came from.” he hissed and wow if it wasn’t for this cake I would’ve punched the shit out of his mullet wearing ass.

I decide that small talk isn’t what this boy probably wants, so instead I try to be smug to turn around this rather awkward as hell situation.

“Oh so is that what you do to people who decide to take time out of their day to welcome you, that’s real nice hospitality, really nice man.” I say sarcastically.

“Keith! Be nice, will you? This is our neighbor, you shouldn’t be so rude.” A man comes from behind and puts his hand on his shoulder like a strict father would. I’m surprised at how Keith just hangs his head shamefully whilst he turns around and walks back into the apartment.

“I apologize for how he’s acting, He’s just getting used to all of this” he gestures to his apartment. 

“It’s totally cool man, I get it.” I say. “My mom said to bring this over here to welcome you mullet head to the neighborhood.” I give him the _tres leches cake._

“Thanks... uhm?”

“Lance.”

“Lance. Takashi Shirogane-- Shiro, That brooding teenager you just saw was Keith, I’m sure he’ll warm up to you. I believe that this is the first time I’ve ever seen you around this building? I mean, Carmen always spoke to me about you, but it’s a great pleasure to finally meet you. ”

I can’t believe this guy is even related to Keith, he was just so polite and Keith..well.. Keith was an asshole.

A few minutes of conversation passed between us until there was incessant beeping coming from Shiro’s kitchen and he bid me adieu.

“You should come by here sometime? Keith’s going to need a good friend like you, so he doesn’t go through it alone.” He says as he begins to close the door.

“Sure.” I nod. _maybe if he stops acting like such a pain in the ass_ _._

When I came back, shutting the front door, my mom was folding clothes on the futon.

“How did it go?” She asked.  
“He seems nice.” I shrug as I make my way towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah Chapter 2 is up!  
> Thanks guys for reading.  
> My tumblr if any of ya'll want to give me some feedback, or just check out what I do in my spare time :P: http://gwenuine.tumblr.com/


	3. Keith

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shiro asks me from across the table, catching me by surprise.

“About what?”

“Why you’re picking at your food? There’s something on your mind, I can tell.”

I try my best to steer clear of this conversation and mutter out.

“It’s nothing.” _It really isn’t._

He sighs in defeat and agitation before he walks towards me.

“Keith.” He has my full attention. “I understand why you’re like this, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here okay?”

His hands are on my shoulders, eyes scanning my face. I nod as I feel myself get smaller, and I let out a small sound. I feel my cheeks heating up cause _wow that’s embarrassing._

He gives out a small chuckle before speaking again, “Good.” Hands hovering above my shoulder until he looks at his phone.

“I have to go to work. Will you be fine on your own?” _no, that’s what I’m afraid of._

 _“_ Yeah.. sure.” I lie.

Concern begins to show in his features but he trusts me anyways and makes his way towards the door, putting on his shoes and shoving his keys in his pocket.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me on the landline. Be good while I’m gone, alright?” He smiles and the door shuts, and _I’m alone again._

My fingers start to tap vigorously against the table, my appetite is out the window as I feel cold running through my veins. Fear finds its way into the kitchen and despite the locked doors, I feel unsafe again. _Not from someone else, but from myself._

I look around the room for something to distract myself, but the white noise in my mind and the constant beating in my chest prevents me from thinking.

I’m a heaving mess until I find a remote wedged between some couch cushions, _I don’t know what it does and I don’t care._ It turns on the TV and I force myself to focus on the programs details. It’s on commercial, but that’s good enough for me.

Raising the volume to its maximum to tune out my thoughts, I bring my attention to the loud voices advertising a nearby repair shop and slowly and slowly, _I calm down._

I’ve been doing this on my own for years, although it’s gotten much easier. The first time it happened was the worst; I felt _trapped_ as if there was no way out, but as it kept happening I found ways to suppress it, you find something to distract yourself for a while and try to  _breathe._ You numb yourself away, until it leaves.

_Except it never does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how it feels Keith.  
> This was really short.  
> My Tumblr:  
> gwenuine.tumblr.com


	4. Lance

When I get off of work, there’s cramping in every nook and cranny of my body, and man, all I want to do is go home and sleep for 500 years. Fortunately for me the repair shop is only a few blocks, so if I walk _ really fast  _ I’ll be home in no time. And in this neighborhood, a few minutes could get you mugged, especially at night.

By the time I reach the second floor, my phone rings loud enough to scare me and trip me on the final step. I slide the answer icon, and it’s my mom with my siblings in the background. There’s a silence through the line and I can tell that there’s something wrong. 

“Hola,  _ mijo. _ ” She sounds exhausted. “We won’t be home for a few hours.. We’re at the hospital.” 

With that my heart skips a beat. “Are you guys, okay? What happened?!” I half-ask, half-scream through the phone. 

“It’s nothing, your abuela is just not feeling too well.” 

“Is she okay..?”

“I don’t know, Her dementia is getting worse.. The doctor’s said that she needs to be transferred into a palliative care facility soon..” there’s static between the line before she’s speaking shakily. “How are we gonna pay for all of this..” 

See, this is what I mean. This life has given my mother  _ nothing but suffering for all of the kindness she gave back.  _ It’s unfair and I’m tired. I’m tired of this, but I have to stay strong for her. 

“I could work more.. Maybe I could ask Ed for more hours.  _ Mama,  _ I could help out more? I’m old enough to work with dad?” 

She sighs through the phone and changes her tone, maybe for my sake.. Or  _ maybe for hers. _

“Don’t worry about it for now.. I talked to Shiro, he says you can stay for a little bit until we can get you.”

I feel fine with the idea of staying with Shiro, he seems like a chill guy, but staying with Keith makes me want to  _ gag _ . 

“I have to go. I love you.. We’ll see you when we get home. Be safe.” she says in a hurried frenzy. 

“I love you too,  _ Mama.”  _

I’m left to my own devices as I walk around the hallway of the second floor, looking for Shiro’s apartment. 

Worry becomes me when I think about my abuela. She was diagnosed with  _ Alzheimer’s  _ about four years ago and being the latina powerhouse that she is, she assured us that she was as tough as a nail.. But even the strongest nails  _ rust.  _

She started forgetting the little things, wandering around the apartment building at night for no reason. Some days she would dwell on a subject then lose her train of thought. Lately, she’s been needing help with everything-- moving around and getting by, doing small chores like cooking or folding the laundry. She’s been sleeping a lot lately and that’s concerning. 

The one thing I’m afraid that she’ll forget is her family. Everything in her life revolved around that. More importantly, I’m the one closest to her, she made me who I am today and if she were to forget, it’d be like a part of me went missing.

Tears are welling in my eyes by the time I get to Shiro’s door so I wipe my eyes as I knock. It’s loud in there and the noise leaves me curious at what's going on inside. 

When the door opens, I’m disappointed to see Keith, but he isn’t the person I met the other day. He looks like he’s been through as much as I have. Tired eyes, his hair in tangles, and a wrinkled red hoodie covering his arms. For a moment my mind tells me that I should ask him why he looks like a mess, but honestly today has been such a shit day that ruining someone else’s would only make it worse. Instead I try to be casual. 

“You might want to turn the volume down, y’know these crazy neighbors might give a noise complaint.”

He looks up at me before huffing and allowing me through the door. For a split second I can see  _ a hint of a smile.  _


	5. Keith

From what Shiro has told me, Lance isn’t at all like his mom-- I mean that’s what I thought the first time I met him. Turns out, underneath that sarcastic and annoying personality is someone  _ surprisingly  _ considerate. 

He looks tired as he’s trying to carry on a conversation, wearily slurring some words out of fatigue. He doesn’t even have enough energy to joke about anything I say, and that only makes it more awkward since keeping a conversation is near impossible for me. 

“So.. What’s with you?” he asks me.

“Well.. uhm.. My dad left when I was born, my mom wasn’t ready to have me but she had me anyway, only problem was that she never really--”

“Woah.. that’s a little bit deep, and I’m not sure if I’m close enough to you to have the right to know anything personal..?” 

I’m confused at what he’s saying since this is the first time in a long time I’ve talked to anyone other than Shiro. 

“Is that not what you’re supposed to do?” I ask.

His tiresome expression changes into a smile and he starts laughing causing a warmth to spread through my chest. I try to combat this feeling in the best way I could, with a defensive attitude. 

“Hey! Why are you laughing? What is it with you and laughing at me? Is it my haircut?” I manage to land a nudge to his shoulder, lessening his giggles until he finds composure. 

“It’s not that. I think you’re just cute.” 

That sends an immediate rush of color to my face, and as realization hit him, I can see that he’s blushing too. Both of us realizing that the space between us on the couch was only a few inches away.

“I mean, I don’t think you’re cute-- I think you’re gross. Especially that mullet of yours.” he stutters out his words, my mouth turns downwards into a tight-lipped frown. “I’m sorry, man I’m just really tired.” he starts to scoot away from me, and I do the same.

I settle on it just being a slip up so I let it slide and I do my best to keep the conversation going. 

“If I’m not so good at this.. Then you should ask all the questions for now.” 

He looks around as if trying to catch a thought until his voice breaks the silence. “Okay. Uhm, what’s your name?”

“Keith.”

“What do you want to be when you’re older?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“What are things you’re good at?”

“Studying?”

“Gross. Hm..” he puts his fingers on the bridge of his nose as he’s trying to think of a good question.

“What do you want most in life?”

“ _ To be happy.” _

We go on like that for an hour or so before his vocabulary kept being replaced with non-stop yawning. We decide to watch a recorded copy of  _ Shrek  _ because Lance insisted that it was his favorite movie, and honestly I can’t tell if he’s being serious or not but I watch it anyways just so I have something to fill the silence. 

By the time we get to the part where the donkey is talking to the dragon, and believe me I’m as confused as anyone else is, Lance is already curled in on himself, eyes shut and quiet snores escaping his lips. 

I take a blanket from my room and gently place it over Lance. He leans into the fabric while mumbling something inaudible and my eyes don’t look away. When he’s peaceful like this, it makes it hard to  _ dislike him. _

I sit next to him and look closely-- his long eyelashes, his sun kissed skin, the steady rhythm of his breathing, his messy brown hair covering his forehead, soft lips-- 

I realize that this isn’t right and I force myself to make a promise. 

_ To never fall in love with Lance.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! All this fluff is finding a way to slowly kill me.  
> My Tumblr:  
> http://gwenuine.tumblr.com


	6. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is afraid.

Around 12 AM, I wake up with a heavy weight on my shoulder. It’s Keith, sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling slowly while he leans closer into me. I stay put though for fear of waking him up, also because maybe this is the only time that Keith shows any signs of vulnerability.

We were woken up by Shiro coming home at 2 AM, no questions asked. When I heard the door open up, Keith and I jolted awake, quickly jumping to our respective sides on the couch. Shiro doesn’t show a bit of curiosity, he just adjusts himself on the couch.

“Lance.. Your mom and your siblings decided to stay at the hospital until tomorrow morning and your dad’s will meet them over there. Do you think that you can make it alone at your place or would you like to stay until then?” he gives the key to the apartment.

“I’m sure I can.” I smile at him, but I’m sure he can see right through me.

As I’m making my way towards the front door, I see Keith groggily walking into his room.

“Thanks Keith.” I yell across the room, closing the door.

I open the door to the apartment, but the silence and the emptiness sends shivers down my back. On a normal day, The McClain household is filled with loud chatters and bickering and grandma laughing and Mama nagging-- but today it’s _different._

My grandma says that in this world there are places that have the power to alter reality. Places that make you feel fear where they don’t normally do. _This is one of these places._

The moon illuminates enough that it allows me to pass through without having to turn on a light. I get into the futon and quickly shield myself with a blanket. I try to sleep, but the thing about staying at home alone is that noises seem to come out of nowhere.

I hear something drop from the kitchen, scaring the shit out of me. I shut my eyes and I am so afraid of what I’m gonna see when I open it, only to hear a door open and that is it-- I reach my point of so-called-manly-courage.

I fumble through the kitchen drawers, taking out a knife as I swiftly turn on the light. It’s not a ghost in a white dress, It’s Keith, somewhat confused and scared at the same time.

“Keith! Fuck-- you fucking scared me, I could have killed you!” I place the knife back in the drawer, my cheeks reddening from the blow to my pride.

“Well, you wouldn’t be so scared, if you fucking locked the door!” he yells back and I realize that the vulnerable Keith is gone.

“Geez. My bad! It’s your fault you came into my house without saying anything!”

“Well.. Well..” he seems to be running out of comebacks because he throws his hands up in frustration.

“Why are you here anyways?”

He looks up as if I caught him off track, our eyes meeting for a few seconds before he puts something in my hand.

“Phone.” he mutters.

His fingers stay on my hand before he makes his way to the door. In these situations though, Leaving is the last thing I want anyone to do so I yell out: “No. Wait! Stay!”

“Why?”

“B-because you know, you walked all this way--” I stutter.

  
“Lance I live across the hall.”

  
“That’s still a lot.”

He stares at the floor for a while and I feel like he’s spaced out and I snap my fingers to get his attention-- but his reaction wasn’t what I expected. His eyes are glassy and he looks so hopeful it’s enough to kill me a little.

“Do you _really_ want me too..?”

“ _Of course.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on Vacation but I'm back.  
> This chapter was short, but more are on their way.  
> My tumblr:  
> gwenuine.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is really a hardworking cinnamon roll underneath all of that cockiness.


End file.
